


Signs You Might Be Dating a Man Child

by 50tabsoffanfiction



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Puns, Denmark is man child, Fluff, M/M, Really Bad Puns, also some star wars reference, based of a buzzfeed video, mentions of Sweden, some fruk if you squint, someone please get me out of this hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50tabsoffanfiction/pseuds/50tabsoffanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw the buzzfeed video like idk how long ago, I rewatched it few nights ago and couldn't sleep until I wrote this... Someone please get me out of this DenNor hell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signs You Might Be Dating a Man Child

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mkcjFKzwr64 based of of this video.. I apologize for the puns

"Norway, are you sure you don't wanna watch this? It's gonna be am-eh-zing!" Denmark called to his boyfriend. Denmark was dressed in some kind of kimono usually worn by martial artists.

Norway was on the phone and flashed Denmark his index finger, like he was saying "in a moment", not paying attention to Denmark hovering over a block of brick.

Denmark shrugged and jumped as if he was in Bruce Lee movie, his right hand stretched out. He screamed in pain when his hand made contact with the brick, making Norway flinch.

"Oh gee-shit. Sweden, I have to go." Norway hung up the phone an rushed to his boyfriend's side.

"Nor, Nor. I think its broken!" Denmark held his right hand with his left, jumping on one foot as if that would help with the pain. "It's broken. Nor, I broke my hand!"

_**He is oblivious** _

It wasn't uncommon for Norway to point something out to Denmark, which the other had missed. It was less uncommon for Norway to point out a loose toilet paper hanging from Denmark's shoe.

_**He is filthy by choice** _

It was wasn't rare for Norway to find Denmark on his doorstep covered in mud. Denmark usually got himself dirty while he was petting a stray dog, and would usually beg Norway to keep the dog. His jeans were covered in mud, and dog hair was all over his shirt. Norway was ready to spray him with a hose if he wanted to enter Norway's clean house.

_**He has sleep overs** _

Norway is not a morning person. He hates the sun, and can barely stand a human presents near him as soon as he awakes. So he hates when he finds out his boyfriend invited someone to crash the night.

"He'll be just staying for the night. Germany and Italy are having their anniversary, France is in England and Spain is busy, so I said he could crash here."

"You couldn't give me a heads up? I walked in on him taking a shower for the love of-"

"HEY, DEN? WHERE DO YOU KEEP YOUR CLEAN TOWELS?" Prussia yelled out from the bathroom.

Norway raised an eyebrow at Denmark, who yelled back the instructions.

"One night." Norway raised his finger to illustrate his point.

"One night." Denmark nodded.

_**He is impolite** _

Denmark and Prussia were on the couch playing a video game, very loudly.

"BOOM! EAT MY BLUE SHELL!"

"THAT'S CHEATING!"

"YOU MADE ME SLIP ON THAT BANANA IN THE LAST LAP! I CALL IT JUSTICE!"

Norway from the other side of the room whispered an excuse into his phone, "I'm at a Starbucks. " while glaring at his boyfriend and his friend.

Denmark was whining in defeat. At least there is some justice, Norway thought as he continued his conversation in another, more quieter room.

_**He is bad with money** _

Norway wasn't expecting a lot from his boyfriend. He just assumed that Denmark would have picked up some groceries and started preparing some dinner while he was at work. What he didn't expect was his boyfriend greeting him with two toy light sabers.

"Look what I got on sale. It was 30% off!" Denmark looked so proud at himself.

Norway checked his phone for a second, before looking up at his boyfriend, with uncertainty. "Did you get the groceries?"

Denmark's face fell, as if he just remembered his initial trip to the store.

Denmark poured Norway a glass of wine, and set him to sit and wait as he was scrambling in the kitchen trying to prepare a quick meal for two of them

"You wouldn't mind a breakfast for dinner?" Denmark yelled from the kitchen.

Norway didn't have time to answer before he heard a crashing noise from the kitchen, followed by a yelp.

"You okay?" Norway called back.

"You wouldn't mind if order pizza for dinner?"

When pizza arrived, Denmark and Norway curled up next to each other eating the delicious pizza. Norway kept checking his phone. It wasn't long before Denmark noticed a worried look on his face each time he looked at his phone.

"Is everything okay?" Denmark said in most smoothing and comforting voice.

"It's just this deal with Sweden. His boss is really stretching this out, and I'm really worried and nervous." Norway confessed, laying down his phone.  
Denmark looked around trying to find something amusing, that he could use to cheer up his boyfriend. He took a slice of pizza and with his best impression of a stereotypical though guy voice said.

"You wanna _pizza_  me, punk?"

Norway snorted at the bad pun, the beginning of a laughter.

"But you know Nor." Denmark's voice now more gentle, he reached for an olive. "I _olive_ you"  
Norway's snort became more of a laugh.

" I am _tortellini_  in love with you." Denmark continued still in the most loving voice.

"You are perfect, from your head _tomatoes_." Norway said in between laughs.

_** But you can be yourself around him ** _

As the light sabers clashed Norway and Denmark made the famous whooshing noise with their mouths. Denmark raised his hand as if he was using the Force.

"Luke, I am your father. " Denmark did the spot on Darth Vader impression, making Norway laugh.

"We need to talk about your daddy kink" Norway snorted a response.

"I don't have a daddy kink." Denmark dropped his light saber giving Norway the opportunity to strike.


End file.
